Le Baiser
by Moony Amadeo
Summary: Petite histoire sur Sinbad et Ja'Far et leurs relation au quotidien, avec comme fond la chanson "Le baiser" d'Indochine.


**Bon et bien me revoilà !**

**Sa faisait longtemps que j'avais pas poster quelque chose,, bon là c'est pas terrible terrible mais c'est le seul truck que j'ai réussi à écrire. Cette fois-ci je m'attaque à l'univers de Magi the Labyrinth of Magic, et puis comme d'habitude cet univers ne m'appartient pas ;) j'espère que cela vous plaira ^^**

* * *

Sinbad était assis à son bureau et rêvassait, les yeux tourner vers la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur son royaume. Il savait que s'était dangereux pour lui de ne pas travailler surtout avec son premier général qui traînait par là, si il le surprenait à rêvasser il serait bon pour se prendre une bonne raclée par le petit blond. En parlant de lui Ja'Far, qui passait par là histoire de surveiller son roi dans son travail en guise de routine le vit regarder ailleur.

- Sin' sérieusement mets toi au travail … se sont des document important pour le commerce maritime !

Le roi n'en avait que faire de ces paroles il fixait juste ses lèvres pâle bouger au rythme de ses paroles, formant des traits adorable et doux qui donnait envie de venir goûter à ces deux pétales rosées.

_Qui pourrait m'aider  
Qui pourrait sauver mon âme  
Je m'en fous, je voudrais te donner un baiser_

Le roi des sept mers se reprit en secouant la tète doucement, affichant un sourire rassurant pour ne pas que le jeune générale s'affole.

- Ne t'en fais pas Ja'Far, c'était juste un petit moment d'égarement je vais m'y remettre tout de suite.

Ja'Far le regarda avec de grand yeux rond peu habituer à cette attitude docile de son roi un peu rebelle qui délaissait ou lui déléguait les tâche administrative. Il se rapprocha de lui et posa la main sur son front relevant des mèches mauve par la même occasion. Sinbad rit un peu gêner avant d'expliquer au jeune homme que ce n'est pas pasqu'il décide enfin de travailler qu'il est malade.

- … Quoi que … je suis peut être malade mais ce n'est pas quelques chose qui se soigne avec du repos mon ami.

_Je veux te donner__  
__Je veux te donner un baiser__  
__Laisse-moi passer effleurer mes doigts sur toi__  
__Come to me_

Ja'Far fronca ses sourcil blanc ne comprenant pas vraiment où son roi voulait en venir. Rapidement il se retrouva acculer contre le bureau imposant une main de son roi dans le creux de son dos et l'autre sur son menton. Cette grande main marqué par les travaux et les aventure de Sinbad remonta faisant tomber le chapeau de Ja'Far dévoilant ses cheveux blanc qu'il caressa avec une douceur infinie. Lentement il rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes et lui vola un baiser.

_On va s'embrasser et nos lèvres  
Vont se purifier  
Tu me donnes un baiser et nos langues  
Vont juste s'emmêler_

Le jeune générale étouffa un gémissement au travers des lèvres experte de son roi. Il posa ses main fine sur son torse cherchant a le repousser sans réellement le vouloir. Il détourna le regard suite à ce baiser voler, ses joues pas devenue rouge de plaisir mêler à une gêne déroutante dissimulant ses tache de rousseur adorable. Sinbad l'observa avec un sourire profondément éprit et serra fort le jeune homme dans ses bras lorsque celui-ci passa ses bras autour de son cou le regard encore troubler pour lui rendre son baiser avec passion.

_Et ta peau se mouilla, elle aura comme un goût,__  
__Un goût de lait__  
__Je te respire__  
__Sur ton sourire__  
__Le baiser que tu m'as donné pour t'aimer__  
__Je t'aime comme un fou...__  
__Come to me_

La chaleur moite qui régnait sur le royaume enveloppait les deux amant d'une chaleur propice à leurs union. Le Soleil de midi témoin silencieux de cette union interdite observa ces deux corps ce mêler dans un débordement d'amour et de passion sans faille. Leurs peau humide et chaude se rencontraient dans un élan sensuelle tandis que leurs lèvres s'entrechoquaient comme deux astres en fusion.

_Seuls tous les deux, on restera attachés__  
__Comme un adieu__  
__J'envie de te caresser, j'ai envie de ton baiser__  
__Nos lèvres vont se mouiller et nos cheveux vont s'emmêler_

Sinbad abusa de ce corps fêle et pâle durant de long instant baisant chaque partie de peau qu'il pouvait, retraçant les cicatrice du jeune homme du bout de la langue avant de venir violer ces lèvres a nouveau étouffant les soupires de bien être de son tendre amant. Il entraîna leurs corps dans une danse frénétique jusqu'à ce que épuiser et satisfait ils s'écroule l'un contre l'autre dans la couche royale.

_Ton sourire effrayé. Oh ! Oh ! Corrige-moi mes fautes__  
__Embrasse-moi__  
__Come to me__  
__Le baiser pour rester rien que nous deux__  
__Pour s'aimer et s'embrasser_

_Come to me _

Une fois remis de ces émotions le jeune Ja'Far se redressa avec un sourire effrayant, bien sur il restait splendide dans sa nudité à moitié cacher par un draps semi transparent.

- Sinbad ….

Le roi déglutit avec un pauvre sourire d'excuse. S'était la troisième fois cette semaine qu'il surprenant le jeune générale mais après tout était-ce de sa faute si il désirait l'embrasser sans arrêt surtout lorsqu'il était forcer de travailler si ? Il faut dire que l'autorité de Ja'Far l'excitait tellement quand il lui donnait des ordre. Le roi fut punis priver de moment de tendresse tant que les papier ne seront pas signer il scella sa punition d'un ultime baiser qui rendit fou le pauvre Sinbad.


End file.
